


One-shots/Drabbles for NCT/WayV - Requests Open

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Song Challenge, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: So I thought I would open a place to post one-shots and drabbles. Some of these may be unrequested and just happen to be whatever pops into my mind. These will vary in length. However, if you would like to request, please leave a comment of your request!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	One-shots/Drabbles for NCT/WayV - Requests Open

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be a form to fill out regarding the information I need to a request!~

Below you will find a form that you can copy and paste into the comments. I wanted to open this option up so that anyone who would like to request a fic can do so here without worrying that I won't see it or overlook it! I will give you an update to your comment when it is completed!

  * The Pairing (I do bxb, bxreader, and bxOC) (If you would like a pairing from NCTxAnother Idol, please let me know which idol)
  * Do you want smut? 
  * If Smut: Smut with a plot or Smut without a plot?
  * If Smut: Who is the Top and who is the Bottom?
  * Any kinks?
  * Provide a basic plot (don't get too detailed, but tell me what you want)
  * Who is the Dom and Sub (not necessarily smut related)
  * Do you want a specific au? 
  * Do you have a specific situation in mind?



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
